love lunch
by elligabs
Summary: nick se preocupa por su cita para almorzar con ellie, sentimientos salen a flote


"¿Han llegado los del servicio de comidas para el almuerzo, Meredith?" preguntó Nick mientras entraba en el apartamento exterior aflojándose la corbata. Odiaba utilizar esas malditas cosas y se las quitaba en cuanto tenía ocasión. Se la quitaría ahora y no se la pondría de nuevo hasta que fuera necesario.

"No, señor, pero Torres… quiero decir la Srta. Bishop llegó un poco temprano. Se encuentra en su oficina, señor."

"¿Sí?" Nick sonrió ante la noticia y luego añadió "Si ella le ha dicho que la llame Ellie, entonces es libre de hacerlo, Meredith. No hay ninguna necesidad de que la llame señorita Bishop por mi culpa."

"Sí, señor" Su ama de casa sonrió "Me iré a almorzar en un minuto. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Sí, por favor"respondió él "Que disfrute de su almuerzo."

"Usted también, señor."

Nick asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su despacho, pero aguardó allí hasta que Meredith recogió su bolso y abandonase la oficina antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. La vista con la que se toparon sus ojos le hizo detenerse y quedarse mirando fijamente. Ellie estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, apenas cubierta por un pantalón azul oscuro, meneando su trasero de un lado a otro mientras limpiaba la alfombra con una toalla. La entrada de él no la perturbó. Ella no había oído abrirse la puerta, porque estaba refunfuñando.

Nick se había distraído tanto por la vista, que tardó un momento en comprender sus palabras. Ella mascullaba algo sobre lo idiota que era. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle apartar los ojos de su trasero, cerrar la puerta suavemente y dar un paso al interior del despacho.

"¿Ellie? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Ella se tensó, parándose de inmediato y mirándole por encima del hombro, gimió. "Oh, Nick, lo siento. Soy tan torpe. Tropecé con mi bolso y me caí y derramé mi Coca-Cola por todas partes de tu preciosísima alfombra. Yo…"

"Shh, shh, shh. No pasa nada" la interrumpió. Avanzando, la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse.

"No, no está bien. Tan solo mírala. Tengo…"

"Ya se limpiará" la aseguró Nick, tomando la toalla y dejándola caer sobre la mancha sin dedicarle una sola mirada "¿No te hiciste daño cuando te caíste?"

"No. Pero yo… No sé si la Coca-Cola deja mancha, pero si es así, entonces te he arruinado la alfombra."

"Ellie, sólo es una alfombra. Una cosa. Las cosas son reemplazables. Mientras que tú estés bien, eso es lo único que me importa."

"Pero…"

Cuando su mirada volvió a la mancha otra vez, él tomó su brazo, arrastrándola lejos del sofá. La condujo al escritorio para impedirle que continuase mirando.

"No te preocupes por eso" le dijo Nick otra vez, pero sabía que aunque él le dijese que no, ella iba a hacerlo. Ellie se preocuparía, no podía evitarlo.

Estaba en su naturaleza ser responsable de sus acciones y preocuparse por todas las cosas, tal como le ocurría a él. Si le dejaba alguna opción, ella insistiría en pagar para limpiar o sustituir la alfombra. Pero él no iba a darle esa posibilidad. Una distracción era lo que se necesitaba, y Nick decidió que, aunque tuviera que sacrificarse por la causa, estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecérsela.

"¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?" preguntó Ellie

"Simplemente estaba pensando en una distracción que impida que te preocupes por haber derramado el refresco."

"¿Una distracción?" Parecía perpleja.

"Mmmm. Y he decidido que tendré que sacrificarme por la causa."

Ellie parpadeó ante aquel anuncio y la forma descarada con que él lo había dicho, entonces sus labios se curvaron con los inicios de la diversión. "Estás deseando sacrificarte por la causa, ¿no es así?"

Nick se felicitó a sí mismo. Su distracción ya estaba surtiendo efecto. Acercándose más, apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cintura de ella.

"Sí. Además estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta el final si es necesario para llevar a cabo la tarea."

"¿Hasta el final?" Ahora Ellie sí estaba definitivamente distraída, y divertida.

"Hasta el final" aseguró él, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla junto a la oreja.

"Eso es muy caritativo de tu parte" jadeó ella. Él se movió para besarla en la otra mejilla.

"Mmmm" murmuró Nick "Soy un tipo caritativo."

Entonces la besó como se debía, cubriéndole la boca con la suya. Ellie la abrió para él, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro y moviendo ligeramente sus labios. A él le gustaba que ella hiciera eso. Nick amaba cuando suspiraba y cuando gemía. Amaba cuando se tensaba, se arqueaba o se retorcía contra él. Amaba como él la afectaba y amaba el efecto que ella nunca dejaba de tener sobre él _. Demonios, simple y llanamente la amaba._

Con ese pensamiento Nick se detuvo. _Amaba a Ellie Bishop._ Era algo maravilloso. Si no le rechazaba como había hecho Sofia.

Ellie se echó hacia atrás cuando Nick se detuvo. Observándole detenidamente se preguntó por la expresión que había en su rostro. Parecía dolido. Comenzando a preocuparse, levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

"¿Estás bien, Nick? ¿Te pasa algo?"

Él parpadeó, como si saliera de un trance o dejara atrás un pensamiento profundo, pero en lugar de responderla, Nick volvió a besarla. Esta vez no fue un beso mimoso como los anteriores, fue desesperado y un poco rudo.

Cogida por sorpresa, Ellie retrocedió un paso chocando con el borde del escritorio. Nick avanzó inmediatamente sin dejar de besarla. No era que ella deseara que se detuviese. Después de una semana de tenerle a su lado en cada momento que estuvo despierta, estos últimos dos días habían sido angustiosos.

Ellie le había echado de menos… su compañía, su risa, su forma de mover las manos enfatizando algún comentario, el brillo de sus ojos cuando bromeaba, la media sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su cara cuando la veía. Había extrañado hablar con él y escucharle. Y aunque sólo habían sido dos días, parecía que hubiese transcurrido una eternidad desde la última vez que habían estado juntos como ahora, uno en brazos del otro, con sus cuerpos presionándose y sus bocas unidas.

Nick empujó la lengua en su boca y Ellie la devoró ansiosa. Sus brazos se alzaron para rodear su cuello y se arqueó contra él. Ella sintió como las manos de él bajaban deslizándose por su espalda, pero se sorprendió cuando la agarró por detrás de los muslos y la levantó hasta sentarla sobre el escritorio.

Excepto por aquellas agradables veladas en los restaurantes, los vaqueros y la ropa informal habían sido su uniforme durante la mayor parte de su estancia, pero hoy era una excepción. Sabiendo que almorzarían en la oficina, Ellie había optado por un pantalón casual oscuro. También había tomado prestada una blusa de seda azul a juego. Nick levantó las manos y comenzó a desabotonarla.

Se le daba muy bien, pensó Ellie vagamente mientras él soltaba el último botón que quedaba a la vista y tiraba de la blusa para sacarla de su falda a fin de desabotonar el resto. Una vez que lo consiguió, abrió la blusa interrumpiendo el beso para poder recrearse en lo que había revelado. Sus dedos se movieron al momento para recorrer la curva superior de sus senos y la parte de arriba de su sujetador de satén blanco.

"Hermosa" murmuró él, y Ellie bajó la mirada. Sus pechos asomaban pálidos y redondeados por encima del tejido blanco, enmarcados a los lados por el satén azul de la blusa. Entonces Nick le quitó la blusa pasándola por sus hombros y se movió para alcanzar el cierre del sostén. Éste también desapareció.

Ellie gimió cuando las manos de él sustituyeron las copas de encaje, sus párpados cayeron hasta casi cerrarse cuando le acarició los pechos. Ella esperó un momento, su respiración más veloz a cada segundo que pasaba y entonces alcanzó los botones de la camisa de él. Ella no tenía tanta práctica en ello como Nick, claro que lo que él la hacía la distraía un poco, pero se las arregló para quitarle la camisa. Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por su piel, rodeándole hasta alcanzar su espalda, cuando de pronto él se arrodilló para primero lamer y después chupar uno de sus pezones.

"Nick"jadeó ella, arqueándose hacia su boca. A Ellie le encantaban las cosas que él la hacía. Amaba lo que él la hacía sentir. Amaba la forma en que la hacía reír. Amaba la manera en que la hacía sentirse segura _. Le amaba_.

Ese pensamiento la pilló por sorpresa, y Ellie parpadeó abriendo los ojos de par en par, mirando sin ver el despacho por encima de los hombros de él. Nick continuaba acariciándola. Su aturdida mente se enfrentó con sus sentimientos tratando de analizarlos. ¿Amaba a Nick?

"Bueno" murmuró Nick tras un momento. Liberándola de su peso, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le besó la frente "Hola" Después besó la nariz de Ellie cuando ésta la arrugó, perpleja, y explicó: "Se me olvidó decirlo cuando entré."

"Oh. Creo que también se me pasó a mí" dijo Ellie soltando una jadeante carcajada "Hola."

Nick la besó en la boca otra vez, sin urgirla a que la abriera esta vez, limitándose a mover sus labios sobre los suyos. Luego comenzó a mordisquear su inflamado labio inferior, pero fue interrumpido cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta. Se retiró ligeramente, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro en dirección al sonido. Cuando sonó un segundo golpe, se echó hacia atrás y sonrió irónicamente.

"Creo que nuestro almuerzo ha llegado."


End file.
